Uma nova perspectiva
by entlzab
Summary: Harry quer fazer uma cirurgia, mas Severus não quer nem ouvir a respeito. Slash. HPSS


Título: Uma nova perspectiva  
Autor: Magalud  
Categoria: Slash  
Gênero: Romance  
Personagens ou Casais: SS/HP, outros mencionados  
Resumo: Harry quer se operar. Severus não quer nem ouvir falar disso.  
Spoilers /Timeline: HBP não é relevante  
Disclaimer: O mundo de Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., suas editoras e afiliadas. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação dessa história, nem qualquer tipo de má-fé intencionada de qualquer maneira contra a autora ou os atores e atrizes que tão maravilhosamente deram vida a esses intrigantes personagens.  
Data: 31/07/2006  
Alertas: Meio meloso, acho até que ficou meio OOC. Também faz tempo que não escrevo em primeira pessoa. Perdoem deslizes, por favor.  
Agradecimentos: A Ivi, beta fofa e sempre a postos.  
Nota: Essa história foi feita em comemoração ao aniversário do Harry, mas estava na minha cabeça há meses. Afinal, é quase autobiográfica.

**Uma nova perspectiva**

**Parte I – Dobrando Severus**

_Sexta-feira, 7 de janeiro_

Saio do consultório médico muito satisfeito. Os exames foram muito bons. O médico disse que eu posso me submeter à cirurgia, que os prognósticos são excelentes, que ainda sou jovem e que, após a cirurgia, minha qualidade de vida aumentará, e muito.

Vou gostar disso. A cirurgia é uma necessidade, claro, mas esse argumento de qualidade de vida me incentiva ainda mais.

Começo a fazer planos.

_Sábado, 8 de janeiro_

O caldo entorna enquanto eu estou preparando o jantar especial de aniversário para Severus. Exponho a situação a ele, e estresso que o médico está muito otimista com meu caso. Acrescento que a cirurgia tem recuperação muito rápida, muito...

Severus não me deixa terminar. Nunca o vi tão nervoso. Ele começa a gritar comigo, dizendo que absolutamente não concordará com tal absurdo, que as cirurgias Muggles eram um espetáculo de carnificina, e eu estava fora de mim se tinha ousado imaginar que ele concordava com aquelas sandices...

Exatos 43 segundos mais tarde, eu consigo calmamente dizer a ele que aquilo é necessário e é muito importante para mim. Severus me olha, e vejo algo raro em seus olhos: medo. Ele me abraça, confessa seu medo que algo me aconteça, algo que nem sequer os especialistas de St. Mungo's possam corrigir. Em seus braços, sinto que ele treme um pouco. Ele me pede que eu consulte um especialista em St. Mungo's.

Eu o amo demais. Por isso digo a ele que meu médico Muggle é um dos melhores no que faz, que confio muito nele e que a cirurgia será perfeita. Sugiro que talvez ele prefira não ser informado sobre os procedimentos, mas que eu gostaria que ele concordasse no fato de que eu achava a ciência Muggle o melhor para a cirurgia.

Relutante, ele concorda.

Fico aliviado. O aniversário é dele, mas quem ganhou o presente fui eu.

_Domingo, 9 de janeiro_

Alguns amigos aparecem para cumprimentar Severus. Chamo Ron e Hermione para um canto. Informo sobre a cirurgia e pergunto se eles podem me ajudar durante o período de recuperação. Hermione fica feliz com minha decisão, mas Ron reage de modo bem semelhante a Severus. Bruxos realmente não confiam em Muggles de jeito nenhum, não é mesmo?

Para variar, o melhor do aniversário de Severus vem depois da festa. Quando ele retira meus óculos e me imprensa contra a parede, seu corpo cobrindo o meu sensualmente, eu fico todo pronto, e aí Severus simplesmente me vira do avesso. Literalmente. Fazemos amor de maneira apaixonada, várias vezes durante a noite. Eu me sinto amado, completo. Só Severus me faz me sentir assim. Eu o amo demais.

De manhã cedo, minha primeira visão é do seu rosto adormecido a meu lado, o rosto sem rugas, a expressão tranqüila. A luz de nosso quarto vem da janela do meu lado, e Severus é iluminado bem de frente. Não tem visão mais espetacular no mundo, para mim.

Apaixono-me por ele de novo naquele instante. Por isso, resolvo naquele momento antecipar a cirurgia, se o médico tiver algum horário livre na agenda.

_Quinta-feira, 19 de fevereiro_

Severus sabe que eu venho planejando uma pequena reunião com alguns ex-colegas de Hogwarts desde o aniversário de Arthur Weasley. Portanto, quando eu anunciei, calmamente, que aquela quinta-feira eu sairia com Hermione e Ron de tarde, e à noite nós nos encontraríamos com um bando de Gryffindors, ele sabia que eu provavelmente passaria a noite com meus amigos. A verdade era outra, claro.

À tarde, sou admitido na clínica, e Hermione é minha acompanhante oficial. As preparações são mínimas. O próprio médico que vai me operar explica a mim e a Hermione (que se prontificou a cuidar de mim durante minha recuperação) como será a cirurgia e os procedimentos das primeiras 12 horas, incluindo a consulta obrigatória do pós-operatório.

Sou levado ao centro cirúrgico, onde os procedimentos de esterilização também são rápidos, mas profundos. Sou anestesiado, mas é anestesia local. A cirurgia é rápida, mas me atordoa um pouco.

Saio da mesa de operação andando, uma enfermeira simpática me ajudando. Ela me entrega para Hermione, que me leva para sua casa. Ela vai cuidar de mim sozinha. Quando soube que eu faria cirurgia, Ron resolveu passar a noite com seus pais, para não ficar nervoso e me deixar ainda mais agitado.

Tiro uma soneca. Acordo. Hermione me diz que já é noite, e eu posso fazer uma refeição leve. A anestesia está passando e começo a sentir dor. Aceito a sua ajuda para consumir a refeição, mas não consigo comer muito. A dor me irrita, mas não digo nada para não preocupar Hermione. Apenas peço os analgésicos que o médico receitou, e ela me ajuda a tomar o remédio.

Tento dormir. A dor parece me perfurar, mas não é angustiante. O remédio também me ajuda a cochilar um pouco.

_Sexta-feira, 20 de fevereiro_

A claridade me acorda, mas decido só levantar quando Hermione me chama. Ela tira os curativos, conforme o médico mandou. A dor desapareceu. Ainda estou me adaptando.

Saímos logo após o café rumo ao consultório médico, para a consulta do pós-operatório. Ele me examina, observa as cicatrizes, pergunta como me sinto. Respondo a verdade, que estou bem, mas que ainda me sinto estranho. Ele responde que é normal, e me dá os parabéns. A cirurgia foi melhor do que ele esperava, e os resultados a longo prazo podem ser de excelentes a além das expectativas. Mas para isso eu preciso tomar religiosamente a medicação da recuperação. Ele diz que eu posso retomar minhas atividades normais amanhã.

Marco com a secretária o retorno da cirurgia para dali a 60 dias.

**Parte II – A vida nova**

_Sábado, 21 de fevereiro_

- Resolveu voltar para casa, afinal?

- Olá, Severus. Recebeu meu recado?

- Grunf. – Ele levanta os olhos do jornal e me observa. Franze o cenho. Ele põe o jornal na mesa.– Harry...

Sorrio para ele.

- Sentiu minha falta?

- Harry... onde estão seus óculos?

- Deixei na clínica onde fiz a cirurgia.

Severus pisca. Ele parece não reagir e fica ali simplesmente piscando, sem parar de me encarar.

Quase um minuto mais tarde, ele volta a falar.

- Você mentiu para mim.

- Combinamos isso, lembra-se? Você concordou que seria melhor só saber quando tudo estivesse pronto. Bom, pois é: tá pronto agora.

Ele se ergue e vem até mim.

- Então você fez a cirurgia? Quem cuidou de você? O que você precisa fazer? Que poções está tomando?

- Severus, está tudo ótimo. O médico ficou muito satisfeito, e disse que a cirurgia foi excelente. Minha miopia foi totalmente corrigida. Vou ter que usar estes colírios nas próximas semanas. Mas posso retomar todas as minhas atividades normalmente.

Severus ergue uma sobrancelha:

- _Todas_ as atividades?

Rio, e é a minha vez de erguer as sobrancelhas sugestivamente:

- Sim, todas.

Ele sorri. Mas é só por um momento.

Severus fica de pé e então ele me olha. Mas me _olha_, como se fosse a primeira vez que me via. De repente, ele está me abraçando, apertado, e, mais uma vez, sinto que ele está tremendo levemente.

- Severus?

- Você mexeu nos seus olhos... Eles cortaram seus olhos...

- Calma, Severus. Não houve corte. Foi feito a laser, não doeu nada.

- Harry, você se arriscou. Arriscou seus olhos. Eu... gosto muito deles. – Ele me encara, e assim de perto, ele nunca me pareceu tão lindo. – Seus olhos me hipnotizam.

Minha mão acaricia seu rosto. Parece que eu também o estou vendo pela primeira vez. Na verdade, estou, não estou? É a primeira vez que meus novos olhos o vêem. E ele é perfeito aos meus olhos.

Severus também me acaricia. Ele fica encarando cada cantinho de minhas faces, de minhas feições.

- Seu rosto está... – Ele hesita, procura uma palavra. – Está desimpedido. Aberto. Claro. Franco. Nunca tinha reparado o quanto os óculos escondiam seus olhos. Seus olhos são lindos.

Eu deveria rir, mas não consigo. Não com os olhos pretos de Severus a apenas alguns centímetros dos meus, com um brilho intenso como eu nunca tinha visto.

- Você está ainda mais exuberante do que antes.

Severus deve estar muito emocionado. Ele não fala essas coisas.

Então, ele não fala mais nada. Ele me beija profundamente, me aperta entre seus braços, me puxa para junto de seu corpo sem largar meus lábios. A proximidade de Severus sempre me provoca uma reação elétrica. Ele sabe disso, porque não demora a aprofundar o beijo.

Seus braços me envolvem, eu me entrego a eles, as sensações elétricas me despertando cada vez mais. Eu solto gemidos e suspiros do fundo da garganta, e aquilo parece só aumentar a fome de Severus. Mas sou eu quem quer, quero mais, quero tudo. Severus parece entender essas necessidades, e ele me dá, ele me completa.

Suas mãos continuam a tocar meu rosto, a passear pela minha pele. Será que estão procurando os óculos para retirá-los? Essa é uma espécie de senha entre nós: o modo como ele tira meus óculos já me antecipa como faremos amor.

Se Severus os retira gentilmente, encarando meus olhos, sei que será um amor doce, lento, romântico. Sim, Severus Snape sabe ser romântico, não é um choque? Meu corpo será todo beijado, acariciado, adorado como uma relíquia. Severus pode ficar me amando durante horas assim, me fazendo me sentir desejado. Nunca me sinto tão amado como nessas ocasiões.

Mas se ele arranca meus óculos e joga longe... Aí eu sei que será animal, uma cópula frenética, amor selvagem e instintivo. Não raro, ele me deixa marcado, tamanha impetuosidade. É um amor desesperado. Ele me marca como seu, é possessivo e obstinado em me conquistar, em me ter, me possuir. É assim que me sinto: possuído, protegido. Eu tenho um dono, e esse dono é Severus Snape. Jamais vou querer outro dono.

Agora, sem óculos, Severus separa seus lábios dos meus, e eu dou um gemido de decepção. Então ele simplesmente me ergue em seus braços e praticamente corre comigo para o quarto.

Acho que mais uma vez meu dono vai tomar posse de mim.

Com um feitiço, Severus nos livra de nossas roupas. Nossa, há anos que ele não faz isso, que ele não é tão impaciente. Os olhos estão me devorando. Ai, já posso ver que meu corpo vai estar todo marcado amanhã...

Ele se deita a meu lado, e cola seus lábios no meu pescoço. Por um minuto, imagino que aquela boca é uma ventosa de tanto que ele suga a minha pele, uma sensação que me afeta na hora, enrijecendo-me completamente. Os lábios ganham o reforço da língua para ele me lamber o pescoço, depois os ombros, então eu me arrepio.

Os dedos longos e elegantes se envolvem ao redor de minha carne túrgida, que estava implorando por seu toque. Eu tento tocá-lo também, mas ele dá um tapinha na minha mão e eu volto apenas a acariciá-lo, agora encarando seu rosto. E me derreto.

Severus tem as feições evidenciando a determinação, o desejo. Agora meus olhos podem vê-lo nitidamente, e isso praticamente multiplica minha excitação. Antes meu amante era um borrão diante de meus olhos, e isso fazia dele algo quase etéreo, com uma aura meio fantasiosa, um sonho que podia me tocar. Ao vê-lo com nitidez, porém, ele vira algo concreto, palpável, e muito, muito mais excitante. Ele é real, ele é concreto... E ele é meu.

Não posso mais esperar.

- Severus...

Com um _Accio_, ele pega o lubrificante e me prepara rapidamente. Também consigo notar seu estado de excitação pela velocidade com que seus dedos me preparam, enquanto me tocam, me fazem dele. Cada toque dele em mim é uma declaração de propriedade, uma com a qual eu concordo. Aliás, mais do que isso: eu sou uma propriedade voluntária.

As mãos lambuzadas deslizam em mim, frente e verso, acariciando também todo o caminho. Minhas bolotas estão rígidas também. Os dedos de Severus me tocam como se eu fosse um instrumento delicado, sendo regido por um maestro experiente. Ele faz meu corpo inteiro cantar, tinir com uma melodia que só nós dois reconhecemos. Eu estou pronto, Severus, estou pronto para você!

Afastando ainda mais meus joelhos, Severus se coloca em posição no meio das minhas pernas. De repente, ele se inclina e beija minha ereção. É um gesto tão espontâneo e divertido, tão pouco característico de meu amor tão contido e sério, e me aquece o coração. Porque eu provoco essas atitudes nele.

Eu quero ser um com ele.

- Severus, eu amo você...

Os olhos se incendeiam como eu jamais tinha visto antes. Aliás, tudo para mim é tão novo, tão diferente – é porque eu _enxergo_. Eu posso ver. Sinto como se um milagre tivesse operando, um tipo de mágica como nenhuma outra.

Cumprindo minha vontade, Severus finalmente se une a mim, sua ereção elegante encaixando-se perfeitamente à minha abertura. Nunca me canso de ficar admirado como cada vez que nós nos unimos, é como se fosse a primeira vez. Eu sei que é um clichê, mas é como eu me sinto. A sensação de preenchimento, de pertencimento, é inigualável. Agora, isso tudo parece maior, porque eu vejo o que isso provoca em Severus.

Ele começa a se movimentar, firme, ritmado. Meu prazer começa a aumentar, e eu suspiro alto, mas o que eu quero é gritar que eu o amo, que cada vez é ainda melhor, que sou só dele, ontem, hoje, sempre. Variando os ângulos de penetração, ele encontra o que estava procurando, e aí, sim, eu grito, meu corpo em chamas, aperto os meus olhos. Não sei direito o que eu estou gritando, só que não posso parar.

Severus pára de simplesmente se mexer e passa a me possuir, com força e determinação. Juro que vou derreter.

Abro os olhos, e a visão de seu rosto cheio de prazer faz minha ereção doer de tão inchada. Ela está balançando no ritmo que ele imprime. Oh, Deus, por favor, faz durar, mas eu quero tanto gozar, dar prazer a Severus. Mas eu estou dominado.

Sim, ele me domina completamente, e empurra as minhas pernas, deixando-me quase dobrado ao meio, impossibilitado de me mexer. Mas meu corpo só sente o prazer que ele me dá, e agradeço por ser jovem e ágil graças aos anos de Quidditch. E ele está todo dentro de mim, mas eu quero mais, quero Severus todinho, como eu quero ar para viver. Ai, como eu amo esse meu dono.

Ele não está quieto, meu amor, ele também está grunhindo, como um animal no cio, também me querendo. Ah, esse pensamento me faz atravessar o limite. Não agüento mais, nem o ritmo nem a intensidade, e meu corpo explode. Jatos perolados voam entre nossos corpos, e meus músculos se contraem, levando Severus a urrar de prazer, seus gritos se misturando aos meus, os dois berrando feito banshees histéricas. Afinal, meu orgasmo precipita o dele, e quase gozamos ao mesmo tempo.

Severus deixa seu corpo jogado sobre o meu, ainda dobrado em dois, mas as pernas relaxadas querendo mudar de posição. Então eu me ajeito gentilmente, abraçando-o, o sono querendo me dominar completamente o corpo totalmente lasso.

É quando meus olhos captam a visão divina de Severus satisfeito, saciado. Aquilo me toca fundo o coração.

O sono vai embora. Murmuro um feitiço para nos limpar e uso _Accio_ para as cobertas voarem até nós e nos cobrirem. Severus se ajeita em meus braços, quase adormecido, resmungando.

- Meu Harry...

Não durmo aquela noite.

_Domingo, 22 de fevereiro_

A manhã chega, uma fria manhã de fevereiro.

Como sempre, a minha primeira visão é do seu rosto adormecido a meu lado, o rosto sem rugas, a expressão tranqüila. Com o ângulo de iluminação, Severus pega a luz bem de frente. Essa visão é maravilhosa para mim, mas hoje ainda mais.

De todas as coisas das quais minha miopia me privava, desde a prática de esportes aquáticos até a visão do rótulo do meu shampoo no banheiro, essa é a que mais me toca o coração. Droga, a quem estou enganando? Esta foi a minha maior motivação para fazer a cirurgia em primeiro lugar. Poder ver Severus com meus próprios olhos, isso me levou à mesa de operação. Fiz isso por ele, por amá-lo. Foi por ele que eu me operei, mas se eu disser isso a ele, ele vai achar que não merece. Da mesma forma, Severus acha que não merece meu amor. Ah, mas você merece, Severus. Merece muito mais.

Ver você assim... Não tem preço.

A emoção é maior do que eu poderia prever. Eu sabia que seria emocionante, mas a visão de seu rosto, nítida, desimpedida, faz minha garganta se fechar e meus olhos lacrimejarem. Nunca nada tocou tanto o meu coração quanto isso. Antes eu o enxergava meio borrado, talvez por isso ele parecesse mais jovem. Agora posso ver algumas ruguinhas em volta dos olhos, e seu rosto aparenta estar ainda mais relaxado.

Não consigo conter as lágrimas. É emoção demais para mim. Logo meu rosto está molhado, lágrimas rolando livremente. Mas são lágrimas de alegria. Não tive tantas dessas lágrimas na vida.

Isso não tem preço. A visão do rosto de Severus se impregna nas minhas retinas, nítido, claro.

- Harry...?

Ele ergue a cabeça, o cenho franzido, o cabelo em desalinho, o rosto sonolento, os olhos semicerrados pelo sono.

- Algo errado com seus olhos? Precisa dos tais colírios?

- Não, meu amor. – Sorrio para ele e beijo seus lábios. – Não precisa se preocupar. Não há absolutamente nada de errado com meus olhos.

Isso nunca foi tão verdade.

The End


End file.
